De vikingos y brujas
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *fanfiction de "Kika superbruja" y "Vicky el vikingo"* Kika sabe que su hermano Dani es el mayor fan del mundo de Vicky el vikingo. ¿Y si hiciera una excepción en su secretismo y le presentara al Vicky real usando sus hechizos? ¿Vicky existía de verdad? ¿Se harán amigos estos dos personajes tan iguales y tan diferentes? Basado en "Kika superbruja y los vikingos. /Para Tari Elik;)/
1. Chapter 1

**Soy la primera afortunada en el mundo en escribir sobre Kika superbruja (aparte de su autor claro XD) y ademas tambien escribo sobre Vicky. :D**

**¿Que por que junte las dos series? Bueno, por que tienen mucho en comun. Las dos son de Alemana, las dos fueron libros en sus comienzos y las dos series tienen justo dos pelis Live Action. Así que, ¿Por que no?**

**Como puse antes, este fic esta basado el libro de la coleccion de Kika superbruja (Kika y los vikingos) Me base en los libros por que la serie... no es por criticar pero menuda ****** esta hecha. XD**

**La parte de Vicky si que es de la serie XD**

**Ni la magica Kika ni el astuto Vicky me pertenen. Uno es de Runner Jonsson y la otra de Knister.**

**A mi me pertenece esta loca historia. Dedicado a Tari Elik, porque fue ella quien me dio la idea para este fic aunque no se lo crea.**

* * *

><p>PROLOGO: VUELTA A CASA, UNA REBELACIÓN MUY INTERESANTE.<p>

Una habitacion vacia, un soplo de aire inesperado y... ¡FIU!

En un segundo Kika habia caido de espaldas encima de su cama con todos los bartulos y toda la ropa que se habia puesto para su viaje en los mares del norte con su ratoncito de peluche en la mano. Kika vio con nostalgia su habitacion. Era algo estupido, pues solo habia estado una noche fuera, pero cuando viajas por el espacio y el tiempo creer que has pasado años es algo normal, incluso cuando viajas tanto como Kika.

La niña de pelo pelirrojo corto se levanto de la cama para ir directa al armario del pasillo para aprobechar el valioso tiempo que tenia para cambiarse mientras sus padres dormian y tambien para prepararse para ir al cole, pues era Jueves. Aunque le costara volber a la rutina despues de sus alocados viajes eso no se le olvidaba, pues era un placer para ella despertar a su hermano pequeño para martilizarlo, mas que prepararlo para otro día de colegio. Se paraba en seco cuando notaba que faltaban el ruido de los ronquidos de su padre o los sonidos cansinos que hacia su madre cuando dormia. Despues de quitarselo todo y guardarlo se puso el pijama, pues el reloj marcaba las siete y ella no se "despertaba" hasta las ocho, por lo que tendria que disimular.

Al ver colgado el abrigo de pieles sin querer penso en Helge... y en que no lo volberia a ver. Pues no podia volber, pues si lo hacia, corria el riesgo de que los vikingos descubrieran su estatus de bruja en vez de dulce extranjera, como ellos creian. (Y tambien heroina, pues salvo a su jefe.)

Suspiro. Volber a la rutina, eso devia hacer. Ademas, ella habia tenido el capricho de encariñarse con el mundo vikingo y despues el segundo capricho de ver vikingos de verdad. Por eso viajo al pasado usando sus hechizos, era lo bueno que tenia ser bruja. No entraba en sus planes, hechos previamente como siempre, encariñarse con un niño vikingo. Niño vikingo que ya llevaba siglos muerto...

La cancion inicial de una serie de dibujos que conocia bastante bien la saco de sus pensamientos. ¡Dani! ¡Su hermano se habia lebantado temprano para ver su serie favorita, como siempre! ¡Lo habia olvidado!

Rapida como el rayo corrio a su habitacion temiendo lo peor, los adornos de plastico de su pelo hacian un tanto de ruido y... suspiro aliviada.

Se notaba que Dani no habia entrado en su cuarto, inclusibe, no habia visto su libro de los hechizos. Metio rapidamente el libro en su escondite, era lo malo de ser bruja secreta, habia que serlo hasta el final (que en el caso de una bruja son muchos años. Mirad a Elviruja con trecientos y pico años XD). Se tuviera un hermano curioso o no.

Miro el reloj, las siete y media. Todavia tenia tiempo para ver un poco de Vicky el vikingo junto a su hermananito. Llego a la parte del salon iluminada por la luz del salon que Dani habia encendido y el sonido de las voces de los personajes ya eran distingibles. Lo primero que vio fue a Daniel (mundialmente conocido como Dani.) con su pijama de dinosaurios medio sentado, medio tumbado en el sofa. Su pelo rubio recien cortado del peluquero hacia brillos al encontrarse con las luces de la tele.

Era pequeño, tanto como el enano de Vicky, bromeaba a veces Kika. Era normal, pues tenia ocho años, cuatro menos que Kika.

-Hola renacuajo -le saludo bajo este movio la mano en su direccion en modo saludo militar sin despegar la mirada de la tele. Por su mirada Kika supuso que Vicky estaba metido en lios gordos- ¿Como va? -le pregunto mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en el sofa.

-Mal -respondio Dani- Sven ha secuestrado a Vicky y pretende torturarlo. -y despues se hizo el silencio solo roto por los sonidos de la tele y los ronquidos compactos del padre de ambos.

Kika empezo a jugar con un corto mechon de su pelo pelirrojo mientras fijaba la vista en la historia... y enseguida comprendio que hizo mal. Los recuerdos de su aventura vivida con Helge volbieron a acosar su mente. Viendo Vicky el vikngo de verdad por primera vez vio que el protagonista y Helge tenian en comun muchas cosas.

Ambos vikingos eran hijos de jefes, ambos eran conocidos como dos cobardes, ambos tenian valentia escondida, ambos eran mas listos que el resto de vikingos del poblado juntos... ambos eran muy parecidos fisicamente.

Kika se sacudio la cabeza, eso era imposible. Para empezar Vicky era un dibujo animado y Helge, un vikingo real que vivio en la realidad, sus recuerdos le daban malas pasadas.

Así el capitulo fue pasando y Kika vio por primera vez al que suponia el padre del protagonista. Un hombre gordo y pelirrojo que en nada se parecia al padre de su amigo Helge, quien era delgado y rubio.

- "Es hora de volber a Flake" -dijo el dibujo y Kika (como ayuda de imagen) se quedo asi: 0.0

¡Habia dicho Flake! ¡No era posible! ¡Ese era el nombre del poblado donde vivia Helge!

Kika no escucho el final del capitulo ni tampoco la cancion que le seguia. Seguia alucinada. Solo cuando Dani apago la tele salio de su trance.

-Oye Kika -dijo el niño- ¿recuerdas la anterior tarde cuando me hablaste de Erik el Rojo y yo te pregunte si era amigo de Vicky el vikingo?

Su hermana asintio.

-No me contestaste y me quede con la duda, asi que le pregunte a papa si savia quien era el y tambien le dije lo que me dijiste tu...

-¿Y que te dije exactamente? -pregunto la niña, todavia en otro mundo.

-Pues que ese Erik descubrio Groenlandia. -Una bombilla se encendio en la cabeza de Kika.

-Dije "Groenlandia"

-Sí -le respondio Dani extrañado.- y descubri que el bisabuelo de Vicky acompaño a ese vikingo cuando descubrio ese sitio -los ojos de Dani brillaban- lo dijo el papa de Vicky en ese episodio antes de que llegaras tu.

¡El bisabuelo de Vicky estubo con Erik el Rojo en el descubrimiento de Groenlandia! Eso significaba que el padre de Helge era tambien el bisabuelo de Vicky y Helge su abuelo...

¡No, imposible! Vicky es un dibujo. Helge era real. Pero... ¿y si los dibujos fueran ciertos? ¿Y si eso paso de verdad?

Kika rectifico con una sonrisa en sus labios, ella era una bruja, ¡mas que eso! Una superbruja. Lo implosible para ella no era mas que una peli protagonizada por Naomi Watch y ya esta.

Una idea se empezo a formar en su cabeza, talvez le hiciera una visitita a Vicky si es que existia.

La voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Kika, ¡son las ocho y cinco! ¡Vistete por lo que mas quieras!

Dani ya no estaba y Kika tuvo que resignarse a lo que le dijo su madre. Planearia su proximo viaje mas tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Me quedo mucho mas grande de lo que esperaba. Proximante, las investigaciones de Kika para saver si Vicky el vikingo esta vasada en hechos reales XD ¿Os gusto la mezcla que hice o os parece extraña?<strong>

**Comentad porfa (cara de Shin chan con las estrellitas XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1: CUANDO UNA MEJOR AMIGA SOSPECHA.

En clase no era capaz de atender a lo que la señorita Marina, su tutora un tanto gruesa, explicaba.

Seguia dando vueltas a el episodio de Vicky y Helge, entonces durante un segundo escucho a la señorita Marina decir:

-Nunca hagais pareados con el libro sociales -le dijo con un tonito muy burlon a Leon, el problemático de clase, quien estaba haciendo ejercicios de sociales en la clse de lengua. No es que fuera malo, es que el pobre se las buscaba.- eso seria terrible.

El, muy abergonzado, guardo los ejercicios y trato de atender en clase. Kika, por el contrario, estaba mas perdida que nunca y al oir a la señorita Marina decir _terrible _recordo la última conbersacion que habia tenido con Helge:

(Esta parte del fic aparece en Kika superbruja y los vikingos, no es mia.)

"_Kika se aproxima al niño y, tras darle una amistosa palmada en el hombro al mas puro estilo vikingo, le dice:_

_-Bueno,ya nadie se atrevera a llamarte Helge el gallina._

_-¡Seguro que no! -rie el niño_

_-Ahora te llamaran Helge el valiente, o quiza Helge elque cabalgo sobre la ballena. Y cuando seas mayor, ademas de un temible vikingo, ¡seras un magnifico jefe! -le asegura Kika._

_Entusiasmado con la idea, Helge replica:_

_-¿Quien sabe? ¡A lo mejor mis enemigos acaban llamandome Helge el terrible!_

_-Quien sabe... -sonrie Kika mientras busca su ratoncito de peluche en el bolsillo de su abrigo."_

(De vuelta a la parte que me pertenece.)

-¡Profesora! -grito Kika desde su pupitre y Monica, que estaba sentada a su lado, dio un pequeño respingo.

Monica es la mejor amiga de Kika desde que llevaban pañales, pero ni siquiera esa amistad era suficientemente fuerte para que Kika le confesase lo que era de verdad.

Tenia la misma altura que Kika pero en edad era mayor. Tenia el cabello castaño, cuando era pequeña lo tenia rizado con bucles y lebantado hacia arriba, pero desde que llego al instituto le habia cogido el gusto al alisador de pelo y ahora lo tenia tan liso y suave como el peluche favorito de Dani, a veces lo llebaba recogido en una cola de caballo con un lazo de cualquier color. Como ahora que era rojoclaro. Habia repetido dos veces, una en primaria y otra en segundaria, pero no le importaba porque ahora estaba en la misma clase de Kika, su vecina y amiga desde que la pelirroja habia nacido, mas o menos. Con eso se puede deducir que no era muy lista pero tratandose de Kika lo savia _casi _todo. Kika nunca se alteraba asi si no era por una _muy buenisima _razón y eso la alarmo.

-¿Si Kika? -pregunto la señorita Marina, que estaba un tanto sorda y para lo que todo el mundo habia sido un grito, para ella habia sido una palabreja dicha al azar- ¿Te has perdido en alguna parte de la explicacion?

-En realidad señorita, queria preguntarle ¿sabe usted si existio alguna vez un vikingo llamado Helge el terrible?

Todos soltaron los boligrafos que llevaban en las manos para copiar apuntes, Monica y Leon los primeros y este ultimo se acomodo en la silla de forma como si fuera una hamaca.

Todos sabian que a la señorita Marina le encantaban las civilizaciones del pasado, en especial, las de la edad Media, lista en la que entraban los vikingos. Se pasaba clases enteras hablando de eso, Monica se lo pasaba genial con ella y por eso le dirigio a Kika una de esas miradas que ella habia bautizado con el nombre de _Only for best friends_ que queria decir "Muchas gracias, no me estaba enterando de nada y me daba corte preguntar. ¡Eres la mejor Kika!" Todo eso solo con una miradita. Deberia ser ilegal llamar lenta en aprendizaje a una chica que inventaba un lenguaje asi.

Sin embargo no recibio de Kika lo que llamaba _Only best friend review _que era una contestacion con otra mirada a lo que ella decia. Lo que la intranquilizo aun mas, eso si que no era propio de Kika.

Mientras tanto, la señorita Marina se habia quedado un tanto trastornada durante un segundo por la pregunta de Kika pero luego se traspuso y le brillanron los ojos. A Kika eso no se le paso, al igual que a Monica no se le paso la sonrisa que acudio a los labios de Kika.

-¿Que si existio Helge el terrible dices? -pregunto, Kika asintio.- El jefe Helge de Flake hizo mas que existir Kika, sigue existiendo -dijo la mujer nada menuda con aire de misterio y todos atendieron de repente y en clase se empezaron a oir murmullos como: "¿existe?" "pues yo nunca oi hablar de el." "¿de que me suena a mi _Flake_?" y cosas así.

-¿Que quiere decir con que todavia existe señorita Marina? -preguntaron Kika y Monica a la vez por razones diferentes.

Kika le solto a Monica una _Only for best friends_ que queria decir "¿Que bicho te ha picado? ¿Desde cundo te interesas por los vikingos?"

La _best friend review_ de Monica fue "Desde que te interesan a ti." Kika suspiro, sabia muy bien que Monica no eran de las amigas tipo perrito, esas que te imitan en todo y que las estupidas de clase en un altar. No, Kika savia que Monica sospechaba lo que ella creia no saber pero que simplemente no recordaba. Es decir, cuando Kika consiguio el libro de los hechizos Elviruja le dijo que una superbruja se rodeaba de buenos amigos así que ella fue y se lo confeso todo a Dani, Monica y Leon entre otros, pero cuando llego el momento de borrarles la memoria a Kika le daba tanta pena ocultar cosas a su mejor amiga que le borro la memoria sin ganas, al contrario que al resto. Poco despues leyo en el libro de los hechizos que si la bruja no sentia los hechizos cuando los realizaba estos eran debiles y podian ser rotos facilmente. En otras palabras, si Monica se ponia se ponia a recordar cosas lo sufientemente fuerte lo recordaria todo ¿y como reaccionaria? Eso era algo que le quitaba el sueño a Kika por las noches.

Ajena a todo eso, la señorita Marina contesto con otra pregunta:

-¿Seguro que todos conoceis a Vicky el vikingo?

La gran orda de "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"s fue inmensa.

-Pues bien, ese vikingo al que erroneamente llamais Vicky realmente existio.

La gran cantidad de "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" que siguio a esa afirmacion la dejo extasiada, como si hubiera recibido el mayor de los aplausos.

Kika, por el contrario estaba mortalmente entumecida.

Vicky existio de verdad, eso era la mejor noticia que podian darle. La señorita Marina siguio con su explicacion.

-Volbiendo a Helge el terrible, el...

-¡Era en realidad Sven el terrible! -la interrumpio Leon ganandose las risas de todos los de clase menos de Kika, quien le regalo una mirada asesina. (pero con todo su amor xD)

-En realidad Leon, Sven es un personaje ficticeo. El verdadero enemigo de "Vicky" era... ¡O pero que tarde! Ya casi a es la hora de irse, vamos recoged.

Kika maldijo por lo bajo y recojio sus cosas.

Monica la acompañaba a casa (eran vecinas, que esperabas.) y se sorprendio al ver que Kika tomaba un camino adicional.

-Voy un momento a la pescaderia ¿vienes? -Le pregunto la pelirroja.

-Mis padres no estan en casa por la tarde asi que nadie me reñira si llego un poco tarde -le dijo a modo de respuesta.

Llegaron a la pescaderia a la que las madres de ambas compraban algunas veces. Tenian pescados muy buenos y ambas acostumbraban a relamerse cada vez que estaban cerca del local, solo por que savian que de ahi salia esa comida tan deliciosa.

En cuanto entraron el pescadero les dijo "bienvenidas" y en cuanto se fijo en ellas:

-¡Valla! Tu eres la chica de la semana pasada, la que me pidio hielo del mar del norte.

-Sí, esa era yo -contesto Kika.

-¿Vienes a por mas? -pregunto.

-Si hace usted el favor...

-Por supuesto, pero solo porque tu madre es una de mis clientas estrella -dijo de broma y luego riendose de forma patetica.

Monica no se enteraba de nada. Kika cogio el termo que habia metido en su mochila a la mañana sin que su madre lo notara porque estaba muy ocupada en bajar a la librería en la que trabajaba con Dani, pues la escuela primaria y la librería estaban cerca, cosa que no se repetia con el instituto. Pero Kika tenia edad para ir sola, acompañada de Monica, claro.

El hombre cogio un poco de hielo del mar del norte que usaba para mantener frescos sus pescados y lo metio en el termo que vlbio a entregar a Kika.

-Gracias por el hielo por segunda vez -dijo Kika en la salida medio en broma medio en serio.

-Todas las veces que quieras muchachita -le aseguro el pescadero.

Monica se despidio con una reberecia estilo anime japones y se fue detras de Kika.

-Que encantadores son los niños de ahora... -dijo el pescadero para si mismo.

Monica seguia a Kika con mirada acusadora.

-¿Para que el hielo? -le pregunto.

A Kika le dio tanta pena... supuso que si hacia una escepcion con Dani nadie podia obligarla a no hacerlo con Monica.

-Ven el sabado a mi casa al anochecer, ya veras que guay Monica.

Y asi se despidio de ella cuando llegaron a sus casas amarillas y juntas. Monica se sentia un poco mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Tari, como te prometi, primero este y mañana el proximo cap de juegos de astucia.<strong>


End file.
